TR
by Rea-2006
Summary: Its manly on Sage and Kitty(from x-men) find out their ture identy


Twisted reality

Dismals- Hi I don't own any thing but this story so don't sue me . Hope you like it.

Shadow kitty- something isn't good for the x-men everyone run for your life.

Shadowcat(Susan(me)- how did you get out here.

Shadow kitty- I took a plain then took a taxi here.

Shadowcat -oh

Shadow Kitty - Now on to the show

Shadowcat- hey my line oh well.

It was a normal day at the Xavier Intuition well as normal it can get with 10 mutation kids and 4 mutation adults there. The 10 children were Rouge, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Even, Bobby, Jubilee, Rohana, and Jamie. The adults are Professor Xavier, Logan, Ororo, and Hank. Well it was Saturday morning and only a day away from Kittys' Birthday. She was so excited Nobody would tell her what they got her or what they were doing for her birthday she was turning sixteen years old and she thought she was going to get stuck with Logan for danger room sessions. In the dynasty realm a man in armor was sitting on his throne waiting for his dark warlords to appear. When they finally arrived Topal said Now that you have come I have a job for you all two of you well go to New York in a town called Bayville and the other two well go somewhere in Japan to receive my two children. Anubise said Master you never told us that you had children. Topal said its been very long ago I forgot because of those blasted Roinins. The four warlords spited up in to twos and Topal said they well have the birth mark of mine on there left eyebrow . Topal took off his helmet and showed them what the mark would look like it was an x mark the two teams sat off the teams were Seckmet and Cale in Bayville and Anubise and Dais in Japan. Out in Bayville Kitty was getting ready for bed and so was Rouge they said good night and fell asleep.

Kitty- why all a sudden it became night

Shadow kitty- cause shadowcat said so.

Kitty- oh okay

Shadowcat- back to the story.

At the brotherhood house the two mysterious dark figures check to see if the boys and one girl had their masters symbol not one of them said Cale they vanished and kept there search. It was around 1:00a.m., in the morning and they were still on the search when Seckmet saw a sign that said welcome to the Xavier intuition. Cale said the place looks heavily guarded as they say a figure past though the window Seckmet agreed and spoke maybe we should wait till later. Out in Japan the other two warlords were having there own problems they couldn't find Topals child they checked every child and still no child then Dais stopped and said hey isn't this were the Roinins live mains well pay them a visit before we keep searching for Topals child. Anubise nodded in agreement. Back out in Bayville Seckmet and Cale notice Kids running outside they jumped in a tree and watched there was a blue kid playing Frisbee with one with sunglasses but they didn't hold the mark then they notice a girl with brown hair with pink highlights in the front framing her face. Then they notice a Goth type saying Kitty Pietero on the phone. Kitty ran out of the pool and her bangs were going up and the warlords along with Rouge notice their masters birthmark on the child's left eyebrow. Seckmet said we need to get the girl with pink highlights when she's alone then they notice the girl phrase though the door. Cale said did you just see that she went though the door now how do we get her. Seckmet said easy we get her when she least expects it Cale. Cale said oh I get it and he said Black lighting attacked the next thing everybody notices is its dark inside and outside the mansion they jumped in and found Kitty and found out she was knocked out they picked her up and said over the phone sorry but goodbye and they hung up. Out in Japan the dark warlords made it to the Roinins when they reached the window they notice Ryo and Sage fighting they chuckled then they notice what Ryo was looking at on Sage's left eyebrow was their masters birthmark. Dais went Cale is so not going to like this at all. They notice that everyone was getting ready to leave. So Anubise said Dais we have to follow them and get Sage of halo no matter what. Well they followed the car to the woods and Anubise wasn't to surprise to know that was going to happen so when they got out they wanted to wait till nightfall to snatch Sage.

Ryo- why are you picking on Sage for what did he ever do to you.

Shadowcat- nothing just need Kitty to have a twin brother to give to Topal. Since I normally would do Cye I thought it was enough tortucher with Cye so I used Sage this time and I think I could tourcher you all in different Stories.

Topal- I like her

Shadowcat- well on with the story

Well since it was only 8:50a.m. they had to get Sage and fast so when they saw Sage going off in the woods by himself they snatched him and after a few struggles fell uncontrived and they took him to there master. When they got there they handed Topal his son and already hold his darter he was surprise when he found out that he had a darter and a son but he knew that each of them were his to keep and keep he shall have no matter what. When Kitty and Sage woke up they notice that they were not in the places that they were earlier but in the lap of Topal Kitty didn't notice the demon since she had never fought a creature like that and Sage just went right back into a faint. Topal said follow me girl. Kitty said excuses me but my name is Kitty Pyard. Topal just said that's what you think he lead her to a room that had two bed, two dresser, a desk, and a closet the walls were painted a nice blue with light green bed spreads. He said this is your room now you may get unpacked and get use to your new home well the room at least. Kitty said yeh whatever. When the door was shut she tried to phrase though it but was eleticuted instead she went fine since I can't phrase I'll do it the old fashion way though the door. She tried opening it didn't work she tried Kicking it down that didn't work either then she tried to hit it down with all her might but that didn't seem to work. Kitty couldn't believe this it was her birthday and the another man she didn't even know him. Well it seem like it was an hour or so when she saw Topal. She said who are you and what do you want with me. Topal spoke in a cold voice I am Topal the empire of the dynasty and you are my darter and that boy next to you is Sage your twin brother. Now listen you are to do as I say or you will be punish as you notice if you try to go threw the door or any other part of your room you will be electrocuted. Sage woke up and notice that there was a girl he said hey who are you miss and how did you get here. Kitty looked up and said I'm Kitty Pyard how I got here I do not know but the man that brought us into this room said that he was are father and you were my twin brother. Sage said did you say Kitty short for Katherine. Kitty said yes that's right why do you ask that. Sage said cause I had a twin sister that had that name but you can't be her she was killed in a car crash that she had vanished in. Kitty said that's why I have this scar on my right arm she moved up her sleeve and showed him her scare that Sage notice and said you are her my twin sister they went into a hug and gave each other a tight hug he said if I knew I would have come to get you or at least gone to search for you. Kitty said we didn't know and plus I am a mutation that means I have powers but I can't get out of here by using them or I get electrocuted. Sage said bummer hey why don't we just sit her and think about our situation. Kitty said I'll try contacting my friends they maybe able to help he said worth a try. She closed her eyes and though her mind she said professor can you hear me professor answer me.

Professor said yes I can Kitty what is up and were are you are you endanger.

Kitty yes I need help this one guy kidnapped me and he says he's my father but I don't know him one of his henchmen made that black fog to get me. I'm in the nether realm my twin brother has friends out in Japan that could help they live in Tahoma can help you they live at 445 badger street drive it's a house on a hill you can't miss it. The professor just said gotch kitty don't worry well save you no matter what. Kitty ended the mind link and opened her eyes and said my professor is going to try saving us that's who I was talking to. Sage said well nothing really happened here there is a chance that my friends already knows I'm here so your friends might be a little late. In the mortal realm in New York the professor called all his students and faculty to the study room. Scott said why are we here professor. Logan said yeh shades got a point we were out searching for kitty. Professor said I know in you all worked very well but I know were kitty is she just contacted me a couple of minutes ago she is in the nethire realm she says here twin brother has friends that could help us so a few of you well go and try to convince them to take you there. Jean said who will go. Professor said well Logan, Scott, Jean, and Rouge. The rest will stay now we got to get going if we are to make it. The 4 people were all packed and in the blackbird and it left. They finally made it to Japan when they reached the house number they knocked at the door a girl that had flowing brown hair said hi may I help you. Logan said yes you could are there four boys here who know Sage Date she said yes please come in. Ryo said who are you Scott said we come in peace we just need to know if you can get us into the dynasty realm. Cye said why. Rouge said cause are friend is there and we need to save her and her twin brother said you were his friends and you could take us there. Rowen said Sage told you that we could take you there. Jean said well not Sage but his twin sister Kitty now listen if we don't save them they are in terrible trouble. Cye said okay we will help but only if you tell us how you know all this. Scott said see us four plus the person we want to help is a mutant or people with powers. She is a member of our team the x-men she is very weak she really can't defend herself but she is learning. She told us though our professor who can read minds she was able to break though the shield. Cye said okay lets go and save them. While they ran to the place that can get them to the dynasty Rowen said you said you have powers back at our house what are they anyways. Logan said well I have a healing factor and aluminum claws. Jean said I have telepathies I could move objects and read and talk to people in their mind. Scott said I have laser eyes. Rouge said my power is complicating I can drain peoples life force by skin to skin contact. Ryo said wow what about this girl you are talking about. Logan said she can phrase and walk on air. Rowen just started with wide eyes how is that possible. Logan just said she can make her self less than the air its really something you have to see to believe. When they got to the gate they went in the Roinins called their armors, Armor of wildfire, Armor of hardrock, Armor of strata, Armor of Torrent don chi. In a bright light the four boys were in armor and left four astonished mutants. They said aren't you coming or not. They left and Ryo said okay there are tin cans you hurt them they die they are pretty easy then there are the darkwordlords they are tough but they can be defeated then there is Topal an evil demon and is the toughest of them all. Scott said okay we understand they got to the maze and tin cans started showing up Rouge had got though some of them, Scott gone tough about two dozen, Jean was only getting tough some, and Logan and the roinins were getting tough them like no tomorrow. They finally made it to the castle and Rouge and Jean were pretty much tired out. They knew that they couldn't take a rest so they walked along with them. Topal notice this and called his four dark warlords and told them what to do they said yes sir and vanish. Topal walked down the hall and to a room. In the room Sage and Kitty were just talking about their past and when they notice the door open they used it to there escape. But then they notice that it was Topal and sat back down in dismay. He said your friends are here looking for you but don't worry your get to see them before they die. Kitty got up and said what did my friends ever do to you. Topal said absolutely nothing but they came to get you back which they will not win. Back outside Logan, Cye, Rowen, and Jean were fighting against the dark warlords. In the castle Kento, Ryo, Rouge and Scott were running though halls trying to find their two comrades. Sage and Kitty were moving around their room trying to find a trap door but their was none in the room so kitty went into the bathroom and saw the bathroom vent. She called sage who said okay lets try to fit in it kitty used her power to walk on air witch total surprised Sage but he got over it when Kitty was able to get in the vent he went in next. Outside the battle was getting pretty rough Cye was fighting Seckmet while Rowen was fighting Anumbis, Jean was fighting Cale who was getting his ass whooped by her, and Logan was fighting Dais and getting petty angry with the illusions he was playing. Back inside Sage and Kitty where stopping when they heard footsteps from the tin cans since Topal had went to their room and found them gone he had sent out the tin cans to find them. Kitty and Sage was glad that they couldn't see though walls or roofs or they would have been spotted by now. They got to a part were it separated into two ways one leading to freedom other leading back to Topal. Kitty took the right while Sage took the left they had found out a while back that they had a way to talk to each other by mind but that was it and it was only to each other. Both ways were long and each way seem to get a little smaller. Kitty finally reached the end and had to crawl back the way she had entered. Then she told her brother to wait for her. Back in the throne room the four dark warlords said sorry master Topal but we were un able to capture the two roinins and two mutations. Topal was not please he left out his hands and gave them a little electrocuting.

Then Topal looked at his viewing mirror and noticed four figures out cold. Topal said if they defeated you then why are they unconscious( I know that Logan has a healing factor and all to keep him from fainting but it went with the story's plot). Dais said well maybe they fainted after we left. Topal said get them and don't fail me. Sage and Kitty finally made it to the end and was about to get out of the vent when they saw the four dark warlords come in carrying each a roinin or a x-men. When they left Sage jumped out of the vent while Kitty walked on air to get down , they started to run out and left. Kitty said well it looks like Rouge, Scott, Kento, and Ryo are still free Sage. Sage nodded and said we have to find them and get the others. They had ran anther corner when two swords came down Kitty phrased while Sage said Ryo its me. The four stepped out and said it really is you. They said have you two seen the other four the two shock their heads and kept running. Will five running one running on the air. Cye said great we find two now we have to find four more. They ran up some stairs while Ryo was thinking Sage and Kitty are kind of defenseless since Sage doesn't have his armor and Kitty doesn't even have armor. Kitty flew back down and started walking. Then four war lords shown up Ryo said Sage you and Kitty get out of here now. Kitty wanted to protest but with Scott's glare at her She and Sage started their way down the stairs. The dark warlords were fighting the four people Ryo threw Anumbis off him and ran after Sage and Kitty. The other three finally finished fighting the one roinin and two mutations and put them with the others. Ryo was running and noticed the two that he told to run. When he met up with them they were exhausted. Ryo said that they should keep going when the three warlords had found them Ryo just said I hate it when they do that and started running. Dais grabbed Ryo while Cale and Seckmet went after the other two. Sage said where's Anumbis Cale just said he's with Topal watching after them with him. In the throne room Topal looked please and threw up his hand and dark lighting hit the seven people who woke up screaming from the pain. The three dark war lords were running after the three people who were running. Cale finally caught up to kitty who was two scared to phrase and kicked him so hard and the you know where. That Cale dropped her and doubled over and pain. Sage grabbed Kitty's arm and the two started running again. In the throne room Topal stopped torting them and they all fall back to the ground. Back to the halls Ryo got caught by Dais and was having a time of his life with the struggling to get free. Sage and Kitty had splitted up with their link on so if one got caught the other would know. Dais came in and threw Ryo on the ground next to the other Roinins and Mutations. Topal said now I got a gift for you but they need to get here first. Kento said so you don't want our armors . Topal said oh of course I want your armors but this is even better. Logan just said what do we have to do with this. Topal went oh you'll see. Seckmet and Cale said though their link find them let Cale said hold on I see Kitty. Kitty looked behind her and saw Cale. Cale finally caught her and said you are mine now. Kitty kept kicking but it wouldn't prevail. Seckmet finally saw Sage and grabbed him. Sage kept struggling but he couldn't get free. The two dark warlords met and said we got them while asking the two people took off their links and kept struggling Kitty almost broke free but Cale threw her over his shoulder. They made it to the throne room and Topal said here comes my surprise. Both groups looked down Rouge saw Kitty and Said by lips Kitty phrase and her replied was can't by her lips but no words. Topal said so how do you like my surprise. Ryo slung his head low and Cye said so what is it. Topal said they are my children both groups heads flew up except for Ryo who refused to look up. Sage and Kitty put their heads lower. Cye said your whack. Topal lifted both of their bangs and the Roinins looked up surprise and Logan said why show us a birth mark on half-pint and the boy. Topal said they aren't normal birth marks I had to wait till they were sixteen for it to appear. The two just thought great they wouldn't want us into the group. Topal said and since they are my children I can hurt them for trying to run away. Rouge and Logan looked Shocked while everyone else looked angry . Jean used her telepathies to get a hold to the professor but to no prevail. Rouge finally started struggling but the chains were to tight for her. Topal put up his hand but before he could put it down Rouge said you hurt them and you will pay for it. Topal threw down the two kids and went after Rouge. He grabbed Rouge and was about to hurt her when he heard a girl type scream and a bright blackish, bluish light. He turned around and saw that the light was surrounding Kitty. When the light died down Kitty was in armor with out a hamlet she was in a light blue with a tent of black all over with the sign of Love on the chest plate and on her forehead. Then out of nowhere Sage and Kitty started to glow green, gold, and Silver. This made Topal drop Rouge and start at his kids. Rouge hit the floor and bruised her back side. The ground started shaking where the chains came loose and the eight people got up and were running out. Logan said Sage, Kitty come on. Then a large power of light came out of no where and hit the four dark warlords who had tried to attacked them in the back. They then left up their hands where a bright light shot up from the sky and hit Topal. Head parish while saying I'll get my revenge. The walls of the castle started to fall and the two fell out of their chance and left with Logan. When the castle tumbled the three were out and just reaching their friends. Sage got hugged by the roinins while Kitty was getting hugged by the four x-men. Rouge looked at Cye once again and said Cye you watch out for Sage and well do the same for kitty. Cye said of course. Logan said we should get out of here. They left and Kitty asked if she could stay and get to know her brother a little better before she left. Logan said of course everyone but the roinins and Kitty went on the x-jet and left. At the Xavier institution were the teachers and students encluding Peitro were told that Kitty had changed dremcally and will problem act definitely.


End file.
